


Shot Through the Heart

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incubus!Rin, M/M, Sexual Content, virgin!Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incubus!Rin is looking for a meal when he spots virgin!Rei from across the bar. Little does he know, this particular virgin has some surprises for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

 

Rin had come to learn that the virgins were always easy to spot. It wasn't just their smell, although they _definitely_ had a different smell about them than experienced folk. No, it was more than that. It was the way they carried themselves. It was the way they acted. It was the looks in their eyes.

It was an important skill, being able to tell virgins from people with experience. Virgins were especially succulent to incubi, generally offering one enough sustenance to last up to a month. Of course, Rin didn't go for virgins often. He _enjoyed_ having sex, maybe more so than any of his incubus bretheren. What point was there to feeding off of someone who would quench his thirst for almost a month?

But he found that particular skill especially useful that night in the bar in which he found himself. It had been a while since he'd had a virgin, and he was sort of in the mood for one. He stood at a back corner of the room, drink in hand, surveying the patrons there closely. This was how he liked to do things: masquerade as a human, seduce one or two or, heck, more people if he was in the mood for that, head somewhere more private with them—a hotel room usually worked nicely—and fuck their brains out. By morning, whomever he had seduced either didn't remember him or didn't _care_ to remember, because there was never any sort of fallout.

He wasn't picky. He'd take men or women, although he found it a lot easier to seduce the latter, if he was honest with himself. Still, he usually felt much more satisfied after being with a man. It was probably something about the thrill of the chase or whatever. The harder he had to work to get someone into bed, the more satisfying the sex generally was for him.

Rin scanned the bar until he finally spotted his prey for the evening. An azure-haired young man, no older than twenty, with square-ish red glasses, sitting at the bar. He sat straight-backed, which was incredibly odd for anyone hanging out at a bar, with perfect posture. The young man swiveled around on his stool, keeping that ridiculously perfect posture, and looked around slowly. Could he feel Rin's eyes on him? The young man shook his head after a moment and sighed heavily, an act that would normally relieve tension in anyone else, but apparently not for this guy.

As the guy turned back toward the bar, Rin made his move. He gulped down the last of his drink and made his way up to the bar, stopping next to the blue-haired man. He set his empty glass down and angled his body toward his prey.

“Looking for something?” he asked nonchalantly.

“A friend was supposed to meet me here,” the bluenette muttered, taking a sip of his drink. “He's almost half an hour late.”

“Sounds like he stood you up,” Rin offered, frowning a bit. He was playing a part. Empathize with the guy, and he'd be putty in Rin's hands. “I could keep you company, if you plan to keep waiting for him.”

“Uh...sure.” The guy adjusted his glasses, pressing on the outer edges with his middle finger and thumb. “It's not really like that, exactly. He didn't 'stand me up.' We're not dating or anything.”

“Why don't you send him a text or something and find out where he is?”

“I've been texting him for fifteen minutes. He hasn't responded.”

“I'm sure it's nothing,” Rin said with a smile. “What're you drinking?”

“Rum and coke.”

Rin asked the bartender for another rum and coke, and ordered himself another gin and tonic. He sat down on the stool next to his target and took a sip of his drink.

“Rum and coke, huh?” Rin murmured, watching the young man take a gulp of the drink. “That's surprising. I would have pegged you for a martini kind of guy.”

“There's a lot you can't tell just by looking at me.”

“Hmm. Is that an invitation?”

A blush crept into the bluenette's cheeks. He turned his gaze to the glass in his hand. Just then, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and studied the screen with a frown.

“Aw, is that your friend?” Rin asked, pouting animatedly.

“...guess he's busy tonight,” the other man muttered. “Went home with a girl.” He sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket and adjusting his glasses.

Rin touched the guy's shoulder. “Want to get out of here? This doesn't really seem like your kind of scene.”

“...yeah. Okay.” He downed his rum and coke and stood. “I'm Rei, by the way.”

“Rin.”

 

 

They made their way to Rei's apartment, since he lived close to the bar. Rin was actually surprised the guy let him inside so easily. He thought he'd have to employ a lot more flattery and flirting to get into this guy's place.

What was even more surprising, though, was the fact that Rei made the first move. The minute the door was locked and their shoes were kicked off, he turned toward Rin and began kissing him fervently. The kiss was sloppy, unrefined, and actually rather desperate. It was obvious to Rin that this guy had _very_ little experience, even when it came to something like kissing. Still, he was clearly trying to make up for that lack of experience with enthusiasm.

Rin didn't mind that. He slipped his arms around Rei, sliding his tongue into the young man's mouth. It was a pretty decent way to ensure that Rei absorbed some of his pheromones directly. Not that he really thought the guy needed any incentive to go further, honestly. Rin could already smell the arousal on him. He was actually a little disheartened at how easy it was. He'd expected more of a challenge.

Rei broke the kiss rather quickly, though. He was out of breath already, panting, cheeks rosey and warm. As Rin had guessed, he was clearly inexperienced. The mix of unease and eagerness was always what made the arousal of virgins so...enticing. And because of that aura about Rei, that sickly-sweet smell of excitement on him, Rin wanted to go further. He lowered his lips to the bluenette's neck and began nipping and sucking on it.

“...w...wait...” Rei stammered, leaning back against a wall. “S...slow down...I...I'm not...”

“You invited me here,” Rin murmured into his neck. “Don't ask me to stop now.”

“I-I just...I've never...”

What was it about this guy? Why was Rin's chest beginning to tighten? Why did he feel his own cheeks growing warmer? He had to admit, he hadn't been with a virgin in a long time. Maybe _that_ was why he was enjoying this so much. Maybe _that_ was why Rei's innocence and wariness seemed more adorable than annoying.

“It's all right,” Rin cooed, looking into the violet eyes of his prey. “I don't care if you've never done it before. I'll be gentle.”

Rin was actually a bit surprised to hear himself saying that. That was a sentence that had literally _never_ passed his lips. He never promised his partners that he would be gentle; on the contrary, after exposure to his pheromones, most of them wanted it harder and faster. He wasn't entirely sure why he was making exceptions for the azure-haired beauty wrapped in his arms. He wasn't entirely sure why he was actually considering going slowly with this guy, being gentle with him.

There was definitely something different about this Rei character.

Rin kept lavishing him with attention, kissing his neck, jawline, and lips every now and then. After a few minutes of this, he unbuttoned the navy button-down shirt Rei was wearing and pulled it open. He was surprised at the sight that met him. The shirt had hidden the _amazing_ physique the bluenette sported. Rin ran his fingers over the sculpted pecs, chiseled six-pack abs, and beautifully-angled hip bones. The intimate attention drew a shuddering gasp from Rei.

“...R...Rin...”

His voice was laced with excitement. When Rin slipped his knee between the bluenette's legs and slid it up until it was rubbing against his groin, Rei's breath hitched. He clutched tightly at Rin's upper arms as his knees went weak. Grinning, Rin leaned in close to him.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” he suggested sensuously.

Rei nodded, apparently unable to find his voice at the moment. The young man led Rin into the bedroom, legs shaking the entire way. Rin urged his prey to lie down on his back before sliding off his pants, underwear, and socks. Now Rei was naked but for the shirt hanging off his shoulders. Rin ran his fingers over his chest and down over his abs, his fingertips tracing their way through the thick azure hair rising from his groin. Rei was already semi-erect, and he was more well-endowed than Rin had originally guessed.

There were clearly quite a few things about this young man Rin had misjudged. Rei's drink of choice, his personality, his physique, and his penis were all quite different than he'd expected. It wasn't often that a human could confound him so easily and so completely.

Rin spit into his hand and used his saliva as lubricant as he started stroking Rei's cock. He started off slowly, gently, working the young man to full erection. Rei gripped the blankets beneath him, taking deep, measured breaths, squirming on the bed beneath Rin. Precum began dripping from his cock almost immediately.

“You like that, hmm?” Rin cooed, his thumb lingering on the head of Rei's penis and rubbing light circles on it. Rei gasped, biting his knuckle to stifle a moan, and nodded vigorously. “You don't have to stifle your voice. I want to hear your moans.”

Rei shook his head that time. Rin chuckled softly. He gathered some of Rei's precum on the fingers of his free hand and lowered them down between Rei's legs. He pressed his middle finger against Rei's anus, making the bluenette tense and whimper into his knuckle.

“Just relax,” Rin instructed softly. “Let me in. I'm not going to hurt you.”

Nodding, Rei took a deep breath and finally relaxed. Rin slipped his finger into his ass, grinning when it drew another gasp from his prey. He worked his finger in and out a few times, then used it to explore inside the azure-haired young man. It took him a few minutes, but he eventually pressed his finger against Rei's prostate. Rei twitched violently and bit into his knuckle harder as a cry of pleasure escaped him.

“There we go,” Rin purred. “I'll bet you've never felt anything so amazing. And it's only going to get better.” He slid another finger in to join the first, smiling when it made Rei's eyes widen. “You're taking it so well. I'm impressed. Are you ready for the real thing?”

Rei shook his head no even as a blush crept into his cheeks. Rin leaned down and pressed a kiss to his hand, since he was still biting his knuckle. Rei's eyes met Rin's, and again Rin was surprised. Back in the bar, he hadn't been able to see Rei's eyes that well. Now, though, rather than simply looking violet, they were like amethysts, shining through his arousal. Rin offered him a smile, stroking Rei's cock in time with the movements of his fingers in his anus.

“You invited me here for a reason, didn't you?” Rin pressed. “You want this, don't you?”

Rei moved his hand away from his mouth.

“...yeah...yeah, I just...it's a little overwhelming...” he murmured. Rin watched his Adam's apple work beneath the tight skin of his throat as he swallowed thickly. It sent a shudder down his spine.

“Trust me,” Rin assured him, brushing Rei's lips with his own. “Pretty soon, you'll only be focused on the pleasure.”

“...you'll...go slow...right?”

“Yeah, I'll go slow.”

Shocking Rin yet again, Rei nodded and spread his legs. Rin pulled his fingers out of Rei's ass, stripped quickly, and spread his own precum over his penis to act as lubricant. He ran his fingers along the inside of Rei's left thigh, drawing a shudder from him. Pressing his cock against Rei's ass, he slowly slid into him, reveling in the feeling of it. He was at once tight yet accommodating, seeming to melt like butter around Rin's cock. Despite himself, Rin moaned.

“Hell,” he groaned once he was fully seated inside his prey. “You feel really freaking good, Rei.”

“...y..yeah...you, too...”

Rin smiled affectionately. Not only did this guy feel amazing, but he was pretty darn _adorable_. He'd never found anyone else this cute before.

“Don't hold back your moans, okay?” he told the bluenette. “I want to know how much you're liking it.”

Blushing furiously, Rei nodded. Rin started moving inside of him, beginning very slowly and gently, as he'd promised. He held Rei's gaze the entire time, getting lost in those perfect, sparkling amethysts. Gradually, he increased his tempo, all the while changing the angles of his thrusts slightly to try to hit Rei's prostate. When he finally found it, Rei gasped loudly, the sound devolving into a strangled moan.

With a smirk, Rin kept right on banging him. Rei was leaking precum like a broken faucet, uttering little moans and coos and grunts with every few thrusts from Rin. His ass would clench around Rin's cock in the most perfect of ways every now and then. Rin could feel himself nearing climax, to his utter shock. He'd never gotten so aroused so quickly.

Rei was definitely something special.

He claimed Rei's lips with his own as he thrust deep into him and came, filling him with his pheromone-rich semen. Rei moaned loudly into his mouth, his own cock twitching in Rin's hand.

But, to Rin's surprise and chagrin, Rei didn't climax.

He pulled back from the kiss, panting, and pulled out of Rei. It was a damn good thing that, as an incubus, Rin had a lot of stamina when it came to sex. He kept stroking Rei's dick as he maneuvered himself over it, straddling Rei's waist. Rei stared up at him in shock, his cheek turning crimson.

“...R...Rin...?”

“It's no fun if I'm the only one to get off, is it?” Rin asked with a smile. “Don't worry. I can take it just as well as I can give it.”

He relaxed his ass and slid down onto Rei's cock. Rei moaned the entire time until Rin had taken him in fully. Then Rin started riding him. Normally, Rin was a top, liked to be the one doing the fucking. But, hell, Rei's cock felt even better than his ass had. It filled him completely, pressing against his inner walls and, in turn, against his prostate. Every time he slid down Rei's cock, a jolt of pleasure traveled from his prostate to his groin and stomach. It was probably the hottest sex he'd ever had.

It didn't take long for Rei to reach the edge, now. Rin could feel his cock twitching inside of him. He wanted Rei to come so badly. He wanted to know the feeling of the bluenette's seed filling him to the brim.

“Come for me,” he panted, sliding his hands over Rei's chest. “Come inside me, Rei.”

Rei thrust up into Rin and climaxed hard. At the same time, Rin threw his head back, crying out in pleasure at the amazing feeling of being completely and utterly filled. His wings, tail, and horns sprouted involuntarily due to the pleasure of it all.

After a few minutes, Rin lifted himself off of Rei's cock and then leaned down to plant a light kiss on his prey's lips. Rei returned the kiss tiredly. He was clearly exhausted from the night's excitement. Rin lay down next to him and left a trail of kisses along his shoulder, feeling incredibly sated, more so than he ever had in his entire life.

“How was it for you?” he asked softly.

But Rei had already passed out. Rin could hardly blame him. From what he knew of humans, being with an incubus or a succubus took a lot out of them. He pressed one last kiss to the bluenette's lips.

“Thanks for the meal,” he chuckled. He cleaned himself up, urged his tail, wings, and horns to disappear again, and got dressed before leaving the apartment.

It would definitely be at least a month before he would need to find a new target.

 


	2. The (Unexpected) Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incubus!Rin deals with the highly unexpected aftermath of his encounter with Rei.

Rin couldn't seem to get him out of his mind. It had been almost two months, and he still couldn't get Rei out of his mind.

And it wasn't even the sex he couldn't forget. Sure, he kept longing for the feel of Rei's dick inside of him, and sure, nothing and no one had really been able to fill that void in the past two months. Sure, none of the guys or girls he'd been with lately were nearly as satisfying as Rei had been.

But it wasn't just the sexual stuff, not by a long shot. Rei's eyes were branded into his mind like brilliant amethysts. It seemed like every time he closed his eyes, he could see them. See those eyes, hear that strangely strong yet anxious voice, hear Rei's gasps of pleasure in his ear.

It was driving him crazy.

And all he could think about was trying to figure out just what the hell Rei  _ was _ to cause all of this in him. Rin had never felt  _ anything _ like this. He clutched at his chest as an image of Rei flashed through his mind. His heartrate increased slightly and he began to sweat. What was this?

Shaking his head, he made his way to Rei's apartment and stood outside the door. He wasn't entirely sure why he was there. He paced back and forth for almost fifteen minutes, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing there and what the hell it was that he wanted, exactly, before he finally stopped, facing the door once more. With an annoyed huff, he knocked.

Rin had this whole speech worked out in his head. A speech in which he demanded to know what the hell Rei had done to him, how the hell Rei had been able to control him so much over these past two months. A speech in which he told Rei just how stupid he was for thinking he could control an honest-to-god incubus. A speech in which he told Rei that, regardless of his opinion, he belonged to Rin now and would come home with him.

But when the door opened and Rei muttered Rin's name in surprise, Rin could only think of one thing to do. He threw his arms around Rei and smashed his lips into the bluenette's. Rei stumbled back into the apartment, eventually falling backward and crashing to the floor. Rin just kept right on kissing him, all thoughts of yelling at him or demanding things from him fading from his mind. At the moment, he was lost to the feeling of Rei's supple, warm lips against his, Rei's strong body beneath him. That pain in his chest began to subside the moment their lips met.

After a few minutes, Rin broke the kiss, panting. He looked into Rei's eyes, those sparkling violet pools that were stuck in his mind, and felt tears fill his own eyes and begin rolling down his cheeks. A panicked look crossed Rei's face.

“Why are you crying?” the azure-haired human asked softly.

“What...what is this?” Rin asked him, clutching at his chest once more. “What is this feeling? Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why can't I get your eyes, your lips, your body out of my head? Why do I feel this way?”

Rei smiled a bit. “I haven't been able to stop thinking of you, either. Of course, that could be because you were my first.”

A blush crept into the bluenette's cheeks. Overcome with sudden passion, Rin kissed him again. He hastily untucked Rei's shirt and slid his hands up beneath it to trace their way over his abdomen and chest. It wasn't  _ exactly _ what he wanted, but he didn't know how to express what he wanted, didn't know how to alleviate the feeling in his chest making it tighten until he broke the kiss again for want of air.

“This is...more than just physical...right?” Rei asked breathlessly. He pressed a hand to Rin's chest over his heart, precisely where he'd been feeling that tightness, that pain that was _so_ much more than physical. “You feel it, don't you?”

Rin nodded, wiping his eyes roughly on the back of his arm. “Wh...what is it? I've never...felt anything like this. It...it hurts so much...”

“It's better now, though, isn't it? Since you came here, it's better?”

It took Rin a moment to realize that he was right. That pain was ebbing away slowly the longer he was there. Ebbing away to be replaced by a warmth stronger than anything he'd ever felt. His brow furrowed as he placed a hand over Rei's, still pressed to his chest. It felt like a bit of static electricity shot through his fingertips when they touched the young man's skin.

“Y-yeah,” he whispered. “It...it's a _lot_ better...”

“If what you're feeling is the same as what I'm feeling...it's affection,” Rei said with a smile. “I was hoping you would come back here, Rin. I...I wanted...to ask you out.”

Rin felt as though his heart had stopped for a second. Ask him out? Rei wanted to ask him out? Did that mean...was this feeling, the tightness and pain that was fading into warmth and excitement...was that what humans called love? Incubi generally didn't fall in love. It wasn't really in their nature most of the time, as it could lead to dire consequences.

See, when an incubus  _ did _ fall in love, he fell hard. So hard, in fact, that he generally couldn't be satisfied by anyone other than the person he'd fallen in love with. Most humans either couldn't handle the truth of what an incubus was and rejected him, or simply didn't have the stamina to keep up with an incubus's sexual needs; thus, incubi who fell in love usually ended up starving to death. It wasn't a fun way to go.

If Rin was in love with this guy, that was dangerous. It could literally kill him. He'd already been unable to have any sort of satisfying sex in the past two months. Pretty soon, he was sure he wouldn't be able to have sex with anyone  _ at all, _ which meant he would starve.

But if Rei was offering to date him...

“You barely know me,” Rin pointed out with a frown. “What if there are things about me you don't like?”

“Do you mean like your horns, wings, and tail?”

Rin flinched, admittedly shocked. How could this guy keep doing that? How could he keep surprising him so much?!

“You...remember that?” he asked softly.

“They're beautiful,” Rei said sincerely, moving his hand up to touch Rin's cheek. “I'd love to see them again.”

“But...then...do you know what I am?” Rin pressed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I would guess a demon of some kind. Given how much stamina you had the last time we met...an incubus?” Rei smiled when Rin nodded, dumbfounded. “I'm not scared or anything. You're gorgeous. And you're my type.”

Rin leaned down to claim Rei's lips once more. They continued kissing for a while. Eventually, Rin started rubbing his crotch against Rei's thigh. It had been so damn long since he'd had decent sex, and being with Rei just made him so  _ horny. _ Rei pulled back from the kiss, panting a bit.

“Think we could get up off the floor before we go much further?” he chuckled.

Nodding eagerly, Rin stood up and offered Rei a hand to do the same. They headed into the bedroom. Rin really wasn't in the mood for foreplay and, given how quickly Rei stripped out of his clothes, the bluenette wasn't either. Rin stripped, as well, and then allowed his horns, wings, and tail to sprout, stretching once they were visible. He grinned when Rei blushed. Climbing up onto the bed on all fours, Rin glanced back at Rei over his shoulder, swaying his butt a bit.

“Fuck me, Rei,” he instructed, although even he heard the pleading tone to his own voice.

“Y...you're sure?”

Nodding, Rin spread his legs, his tail twitching in anticipation.

“I want you inside of me,” he murmured. “Please. I'm pretty desperate right now.”

Rei opened the top drawer of the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lubricant, which he used to coat his hardening dick generously. Rin felt him press against his asshole, and then slowly slide into him. This was the feeling he'd been missing in the past two months. Rei made him feel full in the most delightful of ways. It was like Rin's ass fit around him like a glove.

Without much preamble, Rei started thrusting in and out, in and out, quickly working up to a relatively fast tempo. Rin felt the bluenette's hands at his wing joints, felt the strong fingers begin to massage them. It sent a shudder down his spine; he felt himself tighten slightly around Rei's cock. His tail wrapped around Rei's waist, pulling him impossibly deeper into him. He felt Rei lean over his back to whisper in his ear.

“Promise you'll stick around this time when we're done.” Rei's voice panting in his ear made Rin tighten even more.

“Yeah,” he replied with a nod, a loud moan escaping his lips. “Yeah, I will. I promise. I'll stay as long as you'll have me.”

“Forever?” Rei asked, his thrusts becoming more frantic now. He was getting close.

“Forever.”

It didn't take long before they both climaxed. Rin slumped down into the puddle of his own semen on the bed, finally sated for the first time in about a month. Rei pulled out of him slowly and lay down next to him. Rin wrapped his arms around Rei, pulling the bluenette close to his chest.

“Thanks,” he whispered. “I really needed that.”

Rei nodded, planting a light kiss on Rin's chest. He slipped off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand, and then curled into Rin's embrace. He lost consciousness pretty quickly. Rin buried his nose in the azure hair atop Rei's head and breathed in his scent.

“Love, huh?” he whispered to himself. The hunger was gone, as was the pain in his chest. In their place, a warm contentment filled him. “I guess I could give this love thing a shot.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting smut anywhere online, so please be gentle. (Hahaha, see what I did there? No? Sorry, I'll stay away from the attempted comedy.) As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> If you like this AU, I'll take prompts for it on my tumblr account. (Check out my profile for a link.) Feel free to ask on anon!


End file.
